I Won't Be Your Hero
by ShyReaper
Summary: There were only two people in this world; The ones who suffer and the ones who cause the suffering. That was the life Hiro's always lived by. But when he meets the young innocent Tadashi, will he finally be pulled out of the dark? Or will Tadashi just fall with him? Borderline M-rating. Gore, Swearing and Mild Sexual Content. Anti-Hero AU. Hidashi.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hunter

The night was cold with the full moon shining brightly with nary a cloud in sight to cover its glory. It could be said that all was quiet and not a sound was made but the steady rhythm of _swaush, swaush, swaush_ said otherwise.

Down below, a ball of darkness raced from one roof of a broken down building to another. It blazed down its chaotic path in blinding speed. _Swaush! __Swaush!_ It continued in its flurry of seemingly random paths, jumping acrobatically from one point to the other. If someone were to witness the thing move about, they'd have thought it was a mindless shadow that had no destination in mind. And they would think _wrong_.

_Thump!_ It stopped.

It was frozen on the cold concrete, staying still for a few long moments. Until finally, it rose up like dripping paint would in reverse. As it kept rising, ever slowly, its form wobbled and matured until it took a form of a tall humanoid figure.

Light flashed over its frame and a white mask appeared over its head. The sockets of the mark's eyes were empty like a vast cave. Then, two miniscule beads of light flashed from within them as if it was a machine that had just turned on.

The figure was draped entirely in various black materials. All of which were either a mixture of synthetic leather, vinyl, or polypropylene from head to toe, and none with any discerning features that would stick out over the others. Only its white mask and right white armband really stuck out. On the other arm and legs were at least half a dozen small belts that were probably meant to keep the jacket tightly attached to its limbs but was a bit one-too-many, merely coming more off as a garish statement than anything else.

Silently, the dark figure started to walk, taking a few steps forward, and placing its leather-covered hands over the broken cement wall when it stopped, leaning forward. The sounds of a conflict immediately filled its ears.

It quirked a brow from under its mask, the red in the eye sockets beaming slightly in an intense fashion.

"No! Get away!" The voice of a young male cried out pitifully.

Slowly looking around, the figure locked onto the image of a young boy who fell to the ground and scratched his elbows on the rough surface. He was twisting his lithe body to and fro, trying to get out of the grabby digits of disgusting looking older men. The men were hovering all over the boy that the figure could barely discern any real details of the boy, only spotting messy black hair. The figure could only grimace in silent disgust as it took in their features; one lanky and tall while his partner was short and round. They were the men it was looking for, it recognized.

"Nah, pretty boi, we just wanna have sum fun, aint that righ'?" The lanky man laughed in what sounded like a toothy grin.

"Yah, yah, you look like you could use some _assistance_, kiddo." The other man joined in, his laughter bellowed in a deep baritone.

It raised a brow up in mild interest from behind its mask but the figure shook its curiosity away as fast as it came. None of it really mattered. It could care less about the boy. There was only one thing on its mind at the moment and that was its job.

Raising its right hand out, a swirl of shiny black dust suddenly appeared from thin air over its shoulder forming into a large cannon as they locked together. From its chambers, through its conduit lines, blue energy started to spark, giving a low hum. The figure's fingers held the trigger tightly. _Sayonara..._ the figure thought and prepared to pull the trigger.

Then, the boy's cries rang through the air once again, "Please! Someone! Help! Help!" One of his legs came flying up, attempting to knock the muggers away but to no avail. His shirt was torn in two, the right half of it barely over his shoulders, his jacket was thrown aside, and his pants were already unbuttoned with both men trying to pull it down to access his bottom.

It was so obvious that they were _interested in_ _more_ than just his belongings.

The figure's finger twitched on the trigger. What a memory to die to... Dropping its aim downwards, the laser cannon in its arm slowly dispersed turning back into black mists hovering in the air for a moment before they linked back together into a single thin blade of concentrated metal.

_That brat needs to shut it,_ it thought before jumping down with a light flutter.

_Thump!_

All three pair of eyes turned to look at the interruption, all of them gawked in absolute horror at the menacing figure that was suddenly towering over all of them. _He_, they assumed, almost seemed to float over the surface under where _he_ stood.

The boy held in his breath, wondering what bigger mess did he just get himself into? As if the thugs weren't enough on his plates now some mysterious masked man is here looking none too friendly. He just screamed 'psychopath'!

"Y-Y-Youkai?!" The two men nearly tripped over each other when they screamed _his_ name. Apparently, these two were well aware of who the figure was as they took off without a second's notice, but the boy still had trouble grasping what was going on as he watched them flee with a look of confusion plastered to his beaten face. Was the masked figure his savior or executioner?

He didn't know what to think anymore after being on the crutch of being violated.

The black figure, Youkai, took a few steps, walking slowly towards them, seeming to pause for a moment. _His_ head seemed to be in the clouds as if _he_ was lost in thought and even though _his_ face was behind that frightening white mask, the boy felt a cold chill run down his spine with a dark voice in the back of his head that told him what the man was actually thinking about: **death**.

There was no doubt about it now! _He_ was imagining the various way _he_ could inflict death and fear into them! The boy was more than positive about it. He hesitantly reached his hand out to look for a weapon of sorts to defend himself but cursed his luck when he found none.

He froze in fear when he felt Youkai's gaze fall on him, as if laughing at his audacity for even _trying_! But the feeling disappeared as quickly as it came when the man raised a hand in the air and clenched it into a fist.

A black mist appeared above _his_ fists and _he_ turned _his_ head to look at the lanky tall man who was still running. It shot out in the blink of an eye and wrapped around the man's neck with such an instantaneous force that the momentum sent the man's legs kicking up into the air as he choked, his eyes rising behind their sockets and foam was already forming in his mouth.

With a simple snap of _his_ wrist, the chain followed the motion, rippling up and down in a whiplash and whipped throughout the man's body. His body flailed, waving around like a towel being dried except instead of the sounds of fluttering cloth, all you could hear were bones **crunching** between flesh.

It continued for some time until the levitating chains lost their rigidity and fell to the floor with a couple _chink chinks._ The tall man's body fell with them as they no longer held it up by sheer force. His body now laid there: twisted and contorted like a tangle of wires.

"Don't worry," _he _said (_his_ voice was manly but light, somewhat high pitched). _He_ turned towards the quivering fat man who was trapped at the other end of the alley, blocked by a black wall that appeared out of nowhere over 20 foot high. "I made sure that your friend's still alive." _He_ said, his voice was full of assurance and with the calmness of morning waves brushing against the shore. Then the facade quickly disappeared with the next words. "**Just for the moment.**"

The boy could hear _his_ snicker just as _he_ flicked his wrist again and the chain shook violently for a second before rising up like a mesmerized snake, lifting up the poor human and slammed his living corpse into the ground in one heavy body-splattering smash. It was followed by the sloppy crunch that followed pureed flesh as sharp split bones protruded out of it. "And now he's _**not**_." Youkai laughed and flicked _his_ wrist again, reeling back _his_ chains and while doing so, tossing the splatter of dead flesh near the fat man's feet.

The boy turned his eyes away from the man's decrepit corpse, a mass no longer resembling the form of any living creature, and stared back at the dark figure with his mouth hanging agape from the cruel statement. It sounded like it was supposed to be a joke. A cruel horrible joke that _he_ had found to describe something that _he_ found laughable and boring. Boring! The life of a man who _he_ killed was too _boring_ to even muster any actual sympathy or empathy.

While these men were planning on eternally scarring his body in ways he'd never recover, he couldn't stomach what was going on before him or the cruelty of the other man. It helped that the boy was saved seconds before the deed and maybe he'd be singing a different tune if Youkai had come later but all he could think about at the moment was how very _**wrong**_ all of this was.

"Now, Rat-tit-tat-tat, what do you have to say about _that_?" Youkai singsonged the words with a bit of a childish glee that unnerved the boy even greater. _He_ started stomping towards the sniveling man with a crazed tilt of _his_ head.

"Please! Don't kill me!" The fat man cried, dropping to his knees and clasping his hands upwards. He tried to beg and back away all at the same time, scuffing his pants in the process. "I'll do anything! Just please don't kill me!"

"It's too late for that." Youkai said, pulling out a sleek black blade that the boy hadn't realized was there the entire time. _He_ scraped the ground with its tip, creating red sparks before _he_ lifted it up and gently placed the tip just lightly over the man's nose, drawing a bit of red. Then, in the blink of an eye, the fat man's upper half of his face, where the tip had touched, disappeared. Some of his pink brain was still sticking out from the newly opened hole.

The boy heard something and had just noticed a small fleshy object falling with a _thunk_ at his feet. When he looked down, his eyes dilated and he cried out loud, trying to run away from the object as far as possible but his back hit the wall. There, before him, laid the missing half of the fat man's head! It was sitting down like a disgusting caricature of a bowl in flesh form, holding up pieces of the brain that was cut off for him to see.

His throat muscles tightened and he felt the urge to cry and bawl suffocating him, only overcame by an even sicker urge to vomit. Which he greatly satisfied soon after.

_Guargh!_ The boy choked. _Guugh! Guroowh!_

As if finally taking note of his presence, Youkai looked up at the young boy, and pointed the blade at him like _he_ did earlier to the other man. _His_ expression was the same; apathetic and uncaring.

The boy flinched and froze gazing at the blade, fearful of meeting the same fate despite his brain telling him that it was too far away to slice him. At least for now.

Dark chestnut brown eyes traveled up the blade's black metal and up past the figure's arm to see glowing red eyes sticking out from under the white mask. He could barely will himself to wipe away the disgusting remnants of his stomach that were on his lips out of fear that any movement would stir the killer.

The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like an hour until the smaller boy's panic consumed him. He desperately shook his head when realization hit that he was cornered with no where to escape. He silently begged the gods that this was just horrible nightmare that he'd wake up from soon.

Youkai took a few steps closer towards the boy thinking about what to do with him, when suddenly the boy opened his mouth and began to bawl out in fear. His tears ran down like a faucet. Youkai gripped _his_ blade tightly as _he_ stopped _his_ advance and slowly looked over at the boy.

He was young, possibly around 17 or maybe a little older. The boy seemed to be a bit scrawny but not by too much. He had visible muscles but nothing to be proud of. Definitely not enough to put up much of a fight, either, if what happened tonight was anything to go by. His white T-shirt was ripped, the left shoulder completely torn and there was some blood and dirt smeared across its chest area. The khakis that he was wearing were slumped down below his butt and Youkai couldn't help but raise a brow at what looked like chibi-panda dotted briefs. If _he_ were anyone else in this situation, Youkai would have laughed at the idea of such a boy at such an age still wearing briefs, let alone ones that one would expect a child to keep.

That peeked _his_ interests slightly.

Then _his_ attention was brought back to the boy's face when the bawling became louder. The white of his eyes were red and the tears were never ending, pouring down over the cuts across his bleeding cheek and chest. Youkai's hand tightened even further around the blade, cutting a bit through _his_ leather gloves.

This boy was draining _his_ nerves rapidly with this pathetic 'damsel in distress' act of his.

_Man up, already, dammit!_

Although, _he_ appreciated the length that he could gauge the boy's slender jaw and soft skin... _He_ stopped _his_ thoughts in their tracks. What the bloody fuck was that about?

"I'm not going to kill you." Youkai stated, causing the boy to immediately stop crying. Was he just faking it? Or was he one of those emotional roller coasters...gods that's irritating.

_He_ looked up at the boy and noticed him still quivering. The boy was biting his lower lips tenderly as he gazed up at _him_ with shaky eyes. His face was skinny and long with a nice pale touch to the natural tan of his skin, not the sickly color of pale hospital white.

The boy's mouth opened in a small O that looked so _inviting..._

"You!" The boy's voice broke the figure's concentration and now they were looking each other directly in the eyes, the smaller male flinched at the glare that he felt coming from behind that swirling mask, not sure of what was earning the man's rage. "You..." he repeated more strongly and grounded. "Why," at first Youkai had expected the typical bull with the weakling, thanking him for _saving him _like he was oh so important to this world and everything revolved around him. But _he_ would not have expected the words that did come out of his mouth.

"Why did you _kill_ those men?" the boy asked.

If Youkai didn't have a mask covering _his_ face, _he'd_ have _his_ eyes bulging out this very moment at such a ridiculous comment. _His_ grip was so tight on _his_ blade now that _his_ hand was drawing blood from the sharp blade and _he_ unconsciously dispersed it to stop the pain. _He_ glared venom at the boy for his audacity. It wasn't like _he_ was here to rescue him but for him to be so thankless..._he_ should've let the men finished what they were doing and then kill all three of them!

Though, _he_ thought. There's nothing stopping him from rectifying that mistake...

Black mist slowly stalked behind the boy, rising above his head, him being none the wiser about the situation. It'll take little effort to choke out the life from that pretty little face–"It's wrong to kill people," the boy stated, firmly. His fists were at his sides and he looked up at Youkai with one of the most defiant looks that _he's_ ever seen.

The black mist stopped where they hovered and dispersed, flying back to the shadows from whence they came.

Youkai's blood ran cold. _He_ thought, _Of...Of all of the things, this brat should be _thankful _that he didn't get deflowered by __those__ sickly men! Regardless of me just happening to intervene!_

"And if I hadn't killed them, where do you think you would be now, boy?" Youkai growled, taking a step forward. _He_ expected the boy to flinch again but instead the boy merely stood up (where was he getting this bravado from?) to match _his_ glare, though the boy was still a head shorter than _him_.

"I didn't...I _didn't_ get–" the boy paused, looking the masked man up and down. "I was left untouched but even then, my point stands." Youkai wanted to shout in frustration and slap _himself_ in the forehead! This was so priceless that _he_ didn't know whether the boy _wanted_ to get raped! The boy continued, "You could've just knocked them unconscious or something. Or call the police!"

Youkai shook _his_ head. "Do you want to get raped, you little slut? Is that it? Do you like, get off on the idea of being used and abused and possibly murdered and left in the dumpster where no one cares about you?" The boy jumped at the accusation and looked away, looking at something on the ground. "Of _course_ you don't, so shut up and appreciate that I didn't kill you too. I don't–" _His_ mouth almost slipped. _He_ didn't want to sound like something he wasn't. He _didn't_ save the boy. He's no hero. He merely chose not to kill him along with the other trash here.

The boy mumbled something.

"_What?_" The masked man said, aloud.

"...Thanks. You're right. I shouldn't be ungrateful." He took a genuine bow. When he got back up he smiled a toothy grin and Youkai felt _his_ heart jump at the display. "Life isn't something to take for granted, so thank you." He said again. The boy stuck out his hand, "I'm–"

"I don't care." Youkai quickly interrupted, he just needed to get out of here. This was giving him a headache. He jumped up and was quickly swallowed by a swarm of black mist and disappeared when they dispersed.

The boy was shocked. His mouth was slung open and he stared at the place where he saw the man disappear right before his very eyes.

Alone now, he looked around at his surroundings, wanting to gag at the bloody mess around him. Should he call the cops? No, he didn't want them investigating and trying to apprehend that masked man. Or worse, that man would only do the same to the cops like _he_ did to them.

He couldn't let anyone find their bodies either but he couldn't just 'toss (them) in a dumpster' like the man had said about him. The boy quickly picked up his belongings and grabbed his cap from the ground, gingerly placing it over his messy hair.

Taking pity on them, he grabbed the lighter of the two first, dragging the mangled body away. Luckily there was a nearby park that he could bury them and light some incense and say some prayers for them.

Unbeknownst to the boy, a pair of red was watching his every movement, having never left completely yet.

The figure scoffed at the boy's sudden interest in the rotting corpses, questioning the boy's mindset. He was standing on a roof with light interest that was rapidly diminishing as he watched his actions.

"The fuck?" The masked man spat out the words in disgust. Was he some kind of cannibal or necro? Ignoring the scene before him, he left, hoping to the gods that he didn't have to see that boy again.

There was already too many trash in this area.

And this was why _he_ never trusted others.


	2. The Hooded Boy

Chapter 1

The Hooded Boy

_So what if I'm crazier than crazy?_  
_So what if I'm sicker than sick?_  
_So what if I'm out of control?_  
_Maybe that's what I like about it_

_"So What" by Three Days Grace_

**_A/N: Dark warning. Insanity inspired by Borderlands._**

* * *

It was in the dead of night. Eerie and quiet. Moonlight shined down, it's rays falling over various portions of the old buildings but frighteningly enough certain _shadier_ points seem to deny their brilliance no matter how bright they shone.

Perhaps, a bad omen.

Under one of the moonlit sidewalks, stood a tall lanky boy who fearfully stuck under the light in addition to the post. He stayed close to the walls of the crumbly brick for protection. He knew that it was merely a pointless gesture but despite what his brain knew, his body gravitated towards the walls for dear life.

The boy jumped a bit in fright at the sudden _spuck spuck buk vgroom_! Turning around, he saw a vehicle coming out of the darkness. Towards him. Its engine was so low that he hadn't noticed it until it was rumbling right beside him. Luckily, despite the car's decaying and decrepit form, the occupant(s) inside it thankfully paid him no mind, only continuing slowly on its way.

He gave a sigh of relief once the 'danger' passed. It may seem a bit extreme. But this area was known for its danger and one couldn't be _too_ careful about it regardless.

After all, he had nearly lost his virginity _and_ his life just the other night in this very place. _Though, __those __two __men__ weren't as fortunate as I was_, he thought bitterly. Heck, he was standing near the very alley where that incident happened.

But despite all of that he felt _compelled_ to come back here. There was just something about that _man._ That _Yokai._ That brought him back.

Could he even call _him_ a man?

He just seemed too unreal..too inhuman to be _real_. Yet, that memory was just too vivid and fresh in his mind to be a dream.

The young boy just had to come back, back to this forbidden part of the city, to find _him_.

Though, the question still lingering in the back of his mind was...why? Why go through all of that? Again? He'll probably end up murdered this time for sure! But despite all of that, he still came back, didn't he?

"I'm definitely an idiot," he says with a heavy sigh.

_Crunk_!

"What?!" The boy nearly screams and jumps back at the sudden sound. He quickly pulled at his backpack, throwing it in front of himself for protection, ducking under it.

At first he clenched his eyes shut, hoping for the danger to pass but after moments of nothing happening he looked up to see nothing. _I must be going crazy_, he thinks. Then he heard it again, _crunk clunk kuk_.

In the corner of his vision, he caught sight of a quick moving shadow scurrying through one of the alleys. For a moment he had considered the shadow to be a mere rat but soon realized that it was way too large. It had to have been a person albeit one much smaller than himself!

Then, as if compelled, the young boy threw his backpack back over his shoulders and darted after the shadow. "Is that a kid?" He wonders briefly, aloud. While still tailing after the shadowy figure, he pulled out his wristwatch to see it stating the current time was 1:10am. Way too late for a child to be out and about past curfew, especially in a horrid nightmare like this place.

Something in him just exploded that commanded him to catch up to the boy lest the boy suffer a similar fate that had nearly befallen himself.

He continued chasing after the other boy. Luckily he hadn't noticed him pursuing him, but the boy soon cursed his luck when he accidentally kicked a can making a _crik kik ghunk_. He froze where he stood, hoping the other boy didn't hear the obviously loud crunch but just like he expected, the boy had also stopped, dead in his tracks. The hooded boy looked over side to side, trying to gauge where the sound was coming from, raising his head up as he stood high on his ankles. He looked like a doe caught in the headlights, frozen.

It was silent with the young cap-wearing boy breathing heavily, struggling pointlessly to muffle his own lungs. It was such a deathly silent that he could even hear his own heartbeat to the point that he feared that the hooded boy could also hear it.

Then like a whiplash, the other boy started running, jumping over dumpsters and kicking at trashcans in an attempt to flee.

_Dammit!_

"Wait! I didn't–" The young boy tried to call out, abandoning his attempt at sneaking around, and ran after the other boy. He saw the boy take a few turns, dashing like mad like a crazed acrobat before he took a sharp left into another alley. He nearly fell when he caught up, bending down to catch a breath.

When he gathered a bit of his strength back, he looked up only to see a dead end. Not only that, but it seemed like the hooded boy had vanished into thin air. Literally.

There was nothing there. Nowhere for him to hide, yet the young boy saw no trace of the other no matter how hard he looked. All there was was a single stack of newspapers and a few broken glass beer bottles.

That wasn't right! Silch. Nada! The other boy couldn't just be gone like that! There was no possible way...!

Scratching his head in confusion, the young boy finally gave up when it became apparent that it was a futile effort to continue searching when there wasn't much to search through. He turned around to leave when–

"**What are you doing here?**" A shiver ran down his back at the somewhat familiarity of the voice. He looked up to see Yokai–except there wasn't anyone there. "Hey!" He raised a brow in confusion and looked downward to see not Yokai but a young hooded boy standing in front of him with crossed arms. The very same boy that he had been stalking prior.

_He's as young as I feared..._ the older boy bit his lips at the thought.

"Oh, hey!" Giving a small wave, he took a step towards the younger boy, who immediately took a step back. "Umm, don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you, little guy." He said, holding out his palms in a gesture of goodwill.

"_Pfft, I'm not afraid, you should be the one afraid, necro_!" The other boy muttered under his breath, looking down at something to his left. His cheeks were puffed out and made him look even more younger and innocent.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, taking another step closer towards the boy. He tried to be as gentle and non-threatening as possible. He was expecting the boy to back away again or even run away in fright if he came on too strong but what he didn't expect was a hard kick in the gut that forced all of the air out of his lungs. The older of the two groaned in pain, kneeling over with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Stay away, ya perv!" The hooded boy roared, pulling down at his lower eyelid and sticking his tongue out at him before he dashed away in a flash.

"Owah! That really hurt!" He looked up through teary eyes to see a vague figure of the boy just as he jumped over a dumpster and disappeared out of the alley. Shaking the pain away, he quickly stood back up, muttering to himself, "I'm gonna hate myself for this later, but I gotta help him!"

The taller boy rushed forward after where the other boy disappeared to.

In the background, a tall figure stepped from out of the shadows, unbeknownst to him. Its red eyes glowed menacingly as it watched his fleeing back before a swarm of black mist covered it and it returned back to the shadows.

–

The young boy ended up following the hooded boy into another shady part of the city after running full force. Now he was out of breath, panting. He made a mental note to remind himself to go running more often.

Nearby he spotted groups of people walking into a building. He quirked an eyebrow at that. The abandoned building was suspiciously _un-abandoned _if the passerbys meant anything. And they were as shady as they came, sporting various scars and tattoos which only worried him further. His gut was telling him that the boy was also in there, sadly. And while he kind of hoped that his gut was wrong. he had to _try_ and make sure.

When he went to the entrance, a large thick bouncer blocked his way with crossed arms. The large man pointed his face upwards and sneered at him with a downward gaze.

"Uhhh, I'm here for the-the _thing_?" The boy said, snapping at himself mentally for being so obviously out of place.

"No dice, kid." The older man sternly said, shaking his head. He raised a thumb behind him. "No _tickets_. No _entry_."

"What about those guys?" The boy gestured towards a few older young adults who didn't have any tickets.

The large man just shook his head again. "They're bot-fighters."

"So, if I'm a bot-_fighter_ I don't need any tickets?" He asked the man, hopefully. An idea clicked into his head as he smiled. The man just shrugged and gave a confirming nod.

The boy pulled out his backpack and started digging into it for a moment, throwing a few unnecessary things out. The man rolled his eyes out at the boy. _Noob_, he thought when the boy made a loud "Aha!' before pulling out a small bot in his hand.

At least it looked like a bot. Rather, it looked more like the skeleton or corpse of one.

The man raised a brow at the thing that was shoved into his face and sneered at it.

The thing wiggled and buzzed, twisting its limbs back and forth almost as if it wanted to make a greeting gesture but failed to do so.

"This is Baymax!" The boy said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your Personal Health Care Robot." The _thing_ added ever so helpfully.

The man snorted and rolled his eyes again. After giving the bot, _Baymax_, a once-over, he gruffly stepped aside and huffed at the boy to enter.

"Good luck in the match-ups." The man added before the door closed behind him, "_Che_, y_ou'll need it!_"

–

Before him were many individuals all scattered about. To one side he saw a score of rough biker looking gangsters who were cackling madly as they cranked and turned a few gears on their bots, large goliaths that were nearly as tall as they were. There was an explosion and one of them with a green Mohawk was sent flying right at the boy's foot, his face was covered in soot and hair was singed but the man just laid there laughing like a hyena.

He nervously stepped around the man and looked to another side to see a group of girls dressed in scantily clad skirts and many tattoos that covered more skin than any piece of clothing they had did. They were working on a dog-sized spiderbot while laying against it in one of the raunchiest ways possible that made the boy blush. One of the girls spotted him and made a flirty gesture, sticking her tongue out between her fingers and lapping at the skin.

He turned his head away and raised the collar of his shirt up, quickening his pace. The girl merely laughed mockingly at him calling him a "Virgin". He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

He wished he was more headstrong like his girl friend, he had always admired her strong femininity. Heh, her femininity was more masculine than feminine but she'd be offended if he ever said that to her face. Not because he called her manly but because it'd offend her sense of what it meant to be a woman and that's what he's always loved about her. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

While lost in thought, though, he hadn't watched where he was going and ended up bumping into someone.

"Hey!" A grainy voice shouted and pushed him to the floor.

The boy fell on his head and his bot flew out of his grasps.

"Baymax!"

To his misfortune, his prototype got up and started walking by itself. He crawled after the little care bot while trying to mind not getting trampled on by the numerous feet stepping around him. His eyes widened as a larger bot nearly stepped on it and almost crushed it under its heavy steps.

"Baymax!" He kept calling out for it but the wobbly endoskeleton kept on walking, ignoring its creator's cries. The young boy mentally reminded himself to run some more diagnostic tests on the bot when he got it back.

He got up as quickly as he could and chased after the little bot, praying to the gods that it didn't end up destroying itself.

"Baymax!"

The more he chased after the endoskeleton, the more he noticed a crowd forming in front of him. With more and more people gathering in front of him, it was making it harder for him to keep track of Baymax. Until finally, he lost sight of the bot.

He squeezed through the thick crowd and he could hear them cheering louder and louder as he got closer to where the action was.

In the background he heard a booming female's voice over the sound boxes scattered all over the ceiling by heavy chains. Techno beats and flashing lights followed as the lights turned off.

"Are you ready to **cr****u****sh** some bots!?" The female voice called out followed by a deafening roar from the crowd.

The boy kept pushing past the crowd while trying to apologize until he finally reached the end and was met with a bunch of spotlights centering on the large stage in front of him. There was a large man sitting atop a pedestal like throne, a few feet off of the ground near the middle of the ring with a few more people forming a circle in the pit. All of them were standing beside their own bots which easily stood at their height, while a few of them were shorter and there was one that was over 3 times the size of a full-grown man.

It was a bot-fighting ring, he realized.

"This is a free-for-all match!" The woman's voice boomed again. He stood on tip-toes to peer over the ring to see more and noticed a young woman racing back and forth on rollerblades with a headset wrapped around her head. "Sixteen bots enter: Only one leaves!"

Fireworks shot out from the stage and exploded all over the crowd, making them go mad as they cheered again, waving their arms like crazed lunatics. It was so crowded that the boy got punched by one of the audience members when many of the fans waved their items (glow-sticks, banners, knives) around and jumped at the edges of the fence.

He rubbed the sore spot on his face and whimpered, hoping that he'd survive this crazed night. He still hadn't gotten his Baymax back, nor did he find the boy yet. Shaking his head, he could only pray for the two and hope that they were out of trouble and in a better situation than he was.

Suddenly, something booming shook the entire arena and knocked the boy off of his feet. Some of the patrons who were hanging near the edge of the arena nearly fell into the ring, hanging for dear life as they attempted to get back up while the unfortunate ones fell into the pit. One of them fell into a pit filled with superheated metal, his cries of pains blocked off by the booming music and another got horribly scarred by various scrap metals of destroyed bots.

Looking at the carnage, the audience members only grew more furious and relentless as they started cheering louder than the music, becoming a torrent of curses and wet yelling! Their blood-lusts were becoming more and more insatiable.

_I'm so screwed!_ The boy thought fearfully and looked around himself, hoping that none of them wanted to target him for their dark desires. He blushed a bit as a few girls tossed off their tops and started making out with each other.

Finally the booming stopped and the giant gates that led into the arena, where the large man sitting on the throne was, opened up. A gigantic samurai looking bot stepped out, it easily outclassed all of the other bots in weaponry and size. It had multiple guns across its chest, giant saber claws in each fist and there was a giant cannon on its backside.

"And now, for yours truly! Reigning champion and winner of the Draz Bot-Fights of Spectre Southeast...Master Yama and his Liiiiiittttllllleeeee YAMAAAAAAAAA!" The woman in the middle continued, not at all afraid of being squished by the large bot behind her.

If the crowd wasn't insane before, they were definitely now!

"Now time to end this world!" The woman raced towards the giant gates and banged on a gong before she disappeared behind their closing doors.

It was madness as all of the machines started racing at one another! Their heavy punches, kicks, and blades flying all over the place, creating huge red and yellow sparks that lit up the entire arena. It was just mindless action after another as each bots fell one by one.

After a few moments the boy felt his heart drop as he spotted something that he had never ever wanted to see in all of his life.

It was the hooded boy from before, standing much too close _inside_ the ring with all of the bots fighting each other. The boy just stood there with his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket, acting all nonchalant and not mindful of the flying debris. One of the bot's head even fell at his foot but the boy didn't flinch at all.

"Hey! Hey kid!" He got up and tried to call out to the boy from up where he was but his voice was easily drowned out by all of the noise around him. It was obviously pointless but he had to try and get the other boy's attention! "Hey! KIIIIDDD!"

Most of the competitors were wiped out now.

Only six of them remained, five of which were surrounding the big one ironically referred to as 'Little Yama'. They decided to gang up on the champion, all of them charging at once. Two of them jumped at the samurai, tearing apart at his shoulders and ripping it off. The others were busy trying to knock it off its feet.

The crowd started cheering and jeering all at once. Some were booing at the unsportsman-like ganging while others were crying, "Die Yama, die!"

At first it looked like Little Yama was going to win when it smashed one of the bots into a million pieces in one fist slam but became quickly overwhelmed by the others.

Now the crowd was ecstatic and were all in unison crying for the champion's downfall.

The boy felt the urge to vomit at the horrible display of rough-housing. It was all just so...disgusting!

Suddenly, though, the champion bot turned into a ball, spinning madly before it jumped up and down. Blades shot out from all directions and spun like chainsaws, slicing and destroying the rest of the competition.

Everything became quiet before the crowd exploded in cheers and boos again!

"And Little Yama does it again!" The woman from before reappeared and raced around the bot.

The competitors groaned and each began to leave but then the hooded boy walked up and held up a small black bot, roughly the size of a large teddy bear. He waved it around and everyone grew silent.

"Not yet." The boy said softly yet somehow the crowd managed to hear him. "I'm still in."

The woman raced up to the boy with her hands on her hips.

"Rules were only one bot survives, kid! Don't play chicken! **Isn't that right, ****folks****?!**" She looked up at the audience and shouted the last one at them. The crowd booed at the boy's cowardice in response but he didn't seem all that perturbed.

She proceeded to push roughly at his chest before she returned to her gong.

"Rematch folks, and we know it's gonna be short so don't glue yourself to your seats!"

_Goung goung gung goung!_ She banged the gong.

The hooded boy merely placed the bot down before taking a few steps back.

"Kill." He muttered and smiled devilishly.

At first the bot did nothing as Little Yama got closer to it but all of the sudden, the smaller bot started growing as its smooth surface became more and more jagged until it became a large dog-like creature with laser sawblades trailing from the top of its head to its tail.

The man Yama, just laughed from where he sat and crossed his arms. Not at all impressed just as his Little Yama stomped on the dog bot and ended the match. It was so quick and powerful that there wasn't even an imprint of the canine left when Little Yama lifted its foot.

"I win." The boy said despite the crowd's reaction and Little Yama started shaking before its metal surfaces started to glow green with the glowing veins stretching all over its body. Within seconds, the large bot fell to its knees and crumpled into green dust.

A small mound appeared where its body disintegrated and the canine appeared, shaking its body like a dog would when wet before it deformed back into the smaller geometric shape.

"Now, I'll go ahead and take my winnings!" The hooded boy laughed as he got up to the speechless woman who took a little longer than necessary to pull out a few huge wads of cash.

He thanked her before he turned to a fuming red Yama and gave a small curt bow and a wink.

He disappeared behind one of the large gates with a skip in his beat.

Throughout all of it, the young boy in the audience could almost feel his lower jaw hit the hard pavement. That boy not only defeated such a menacing opponent but he even had the galls to mock a man obviously tied with the Yakuza in front of everyone!

He chewed his lower lips. He had to get down there and get to that boy before it was too late!

–

"Hey kid!" A large man roared as he walked quickly after a hooded boy. The boy gave a quick look back before darting ahead of the group of dangerous-looking men. "Get him! No one plays _Yama_!"

The henchmen ran after the boy, dodging random objects that were kicked down by the boy. He smirked under his hood turned back again to give two big middle fingers at the group chasing him.

"You morons! Don't let him get away or I'll have your throats!" Yama roared as his face turned into darker shades of red. One of the men crashed into a random bystander and another tripped and broke his face against the hard pavement floor.

The hooded boy ran into a narrow hallway and grinned to reveal a big gap between the upper part of his teeth. He took a second to pull out the wads of cash he had incurred and licked his thumb to brush through them. Due to his carelessness, however, he hadn't notice the exit opening and two large bouncers blocking his path until he ran into them headfirst.

The boy was knocked to his butt and his winnings fell to the ground, scattering everywhere.

"Owah!" He groaned and rubbed at the top of his head. Before he could get back up and gather his fallen items, he was picked up harshly by one of the men who were chasing him and was tossed into a trash can and table near the wall. "Gawah!" He cried out in pain when the sharp corner of the metal furniture stabbed him right in the spine.

"That teaches you to play me, ya little asshole!" Yama huffed and puffed, arriving in front of the fallen boy. Sweat ran down his forehead and down into his eyes but he didn't wipe it off. Instead, he bent forward to pull the boy up by the collar of his hoody. "You-You're gonna give me back my money plus a _little_ extra for what you did to Little Yama and for the trouble you cost me!" He roared into the boy's face.

"Eewww! When was the last time you brushed your teeth, Yama?" The boy said, pinching his nose shut and made the large man even angrier.

"Why you–" Yama lifted him up by one hand and prepared to beat him into a bloody pulp with the other when someone came up from behind him and his gang.

"Wait! Please!" A young boy, slightly older than the boy in his grasp, called out with an extended palm. The cap-wearing boy bent over on his knees and was huffing and puffing. "T-That's my little brother! Don't hurt him!"

Yama smirked and tossed the hooded boy to the ground. He snapped his fingers and two of his men quickly grabbed the hooded boy, each holding him up by one of his arms.

"Oh? And what can _you_ hope to offer me, boy? Your little brother here," he spat, looking back at the bruised boy before he turned to look back at the older boy. "_Cost_ me a great deal in that fight." He reached over with a chubby hand and grabbed the older boy by his mouth and forced him to look up at him.

"Mmpmhp Mmhpp! Mhpp!" The boy mumbled from under his sweaty palm and he let go of him.

The boy gasped again and tried to stand back up.

"I-If you...If you hurt him, you have to go through me!" The boy breathed, clutching an arm around his chest.

Everyone stopped. It was silent.

Then, Yama and his gang started laughing at the incredulous threat.

"Ohahwhahahahah! Hahahaaha!" He roared, his belly shaking up and down from the reverberations going through his flesh. He bent down a bit and wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, that's funny!" Standing back up, he stood tall and rigid over the boy and a shadow cast over his face. "Do you have any idea who I am little boy?" A crooked grin stretched across his face from ear to ear.

"I'll just beat the two of you to bloody pulps and while I'm at it I can probably get a little money off of you on the black market." He added then licks his lips. "And maybe get a little _something_ extra, too." He reached over and grabbed at the capped boy.

The boy's eyes widened at the motion and he briefly recalled the events prior the other night. He began to panic and involuntarily his muscles reacted before he could think and he bit at the fat hand that threatened to grab him again.

"You little _asshole_!" Yama roared, bringing his hand back before proceeding to slap the boy to the ground. "Fine, if that's how you want it, you and your brother will find yourselves in a new home. _In the ground!_"

The boy started groaning in pain and palmed his face. He chastised himself for not being able to come up with a better plan to help the younger boy. In the corner of his eyes he spotted the familiar endoskeleton of his bot, Baymax, wobbling up to him.

"I sense you are in distress, Tadashi." The bot chirped unhelpfully and patted its tiny limbs against his sore face. "On a scale of one to ten, what level would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked.

The boy smiled bitterly at finding his bot again before he reached out to grab it into a hug.

"Hey, Yama! You fat-ass!" The hooded boy started yelling, catching the fat man's attention who's nerves snapped at the comment. "Eat this!"

The boy twisted his shoulders a bit, getting himself loose from the two men before he turned and kneed one in the crotch and swung his leg in the air to kick the second in the face and into the wall. He jumped out of the reach of one of the men who reacted faster than his companions and ran at Yama, reaching into his jacket.

He did a front-flip and landed on Yama with his legs wrapped around his neck, and the two of them fell to the ground from the force. He began to pull out a sleek black dagger and jammed it into Yama's right eye with both hands.

"Hey!" Tadashi looked up to see a hand extend in front of him. "Hurry!" The hooded boy ordered, occasionally looking over his shoulder at the man he had stabbed earlier. He shook his head when the older boy took a few seconds longer than he would've liked to grab his hand.

"Let's get out of here!" And with that, everything became a blur as the two of them ran off together.


	3. Shadow

_**A/N: WARNING: Sexual content in the middle and GRISLY/GRAPHIC/GORE scene near the end.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Shadow

A cat hisses in their direction as they pass by. Its fur was extended on ends and its back was raised in an arch almost twice of its original form. Tadashi gulped as he looked up at it. Monstrous yellow eyes glaring menacingly at him. And black like the shadows around them, ever present and swallowing every light that came its way.

He tried to shake off the foreboding feeling, trying instead to look in front of him and focus mainly on the person ahead of him.

The hooded boy hadn't once let go of Tadashi's hand since they had started running but even if Tadashi tried to rip his hand out of his grip, he wouldn't be able to. The smaller boy's grip was just too powerful, completely vice-like. It was almost like he was a machine...yet he still couldn't help but notice how _soft_ the boy's hands were. They were so gentle and warm while at the same time...not.

But the notion flew by as quickly as it came.

Even if they weren't in their current predicament, being chased by a group of yakuza and all, Tadashi would have still tried to brush off those strange feelings he had gotten.

"I think I saw 'em go this way!" Someone bellow out in the distance behind them. By the sounds of it, it was far away but that didn't help to calm Tadashi's nerves. He swallowed his tongue when the roars of rusty engines perked up his ears.

"Keep running!" The other boy whispered, not looking back to see if Tadashi was complying. It was amazing how despite pulling the extra weight (especially one that was doubled his) the boy didn't seem to be slowed down at all. Not losing any of his fluid motions.

The way the boy moved was almost..._enchanting_. Like a mystical fae in its lair.

They rounded several corners. And just kept running. It didn't look like there was going to be an end to the chase! The buildings were turning into a mind-boggling maze that soon melted into a blur.

Large bright white lights were coming up from behind them and it made it harder for him to keep his vision. It only got bigger and bigger. Soon it was right over them when...

The lights disappeared. Only to be replaced by the red humming lights of the street they had found themselves in.

Tadashi kept looking behind him to see if their chasers were still after them but only saw a few pedestrians and such who paid them no mind. He saw a woman hugging an older man, at first thinking nothing of it but then his eyes flashed when he spotted what seemed to be her hands digging into his pants.

He tried to wipe the image from his head, turning to look back at the other boy only to see that he was no longer holding his hand, skipping ahead of him.

"Come on, _Mr. Necro_, keep up! It's getting late, unless you don't care." The hooded boy laughed, almost singing the nickname, no longer seeming distressed. He stopped where he was and was waving an arm high over his head, ignoring the stares coming from the people around them.

It was a strange sight to see the young boy act like...well a _young boy_. Especially in the darkness of the night and under the red glow of flickering lights, surrounded by more than shady individuals. Many (including Tadashi) would have regarded the boy's behavior, especially after the fiasco of only half an hour ago, as too naive or troublesome and ill fated.

Tadashi walked up to the beckoning boy, one foot slowly in front of the other until he found his hand intertwining with the other boy's once again, except this time they weren't running.

He was reminded of his family back home when their hands were connected.

"One night," the hooded boy said sharply, not wasting any time. He handed the person from across the counter a few balled up bills before snatching the key out of their hands and dragging Tadashi with him.

The scrawny girl didn't look all too friendly, especially after she was treated so rudely but Tadashi couldn't help it and stared at her. Tattoos, much too underweight and multiple piercings. Her skin looked very malnourished and she was really bony. He really felt her plight.

He blinked when he saw her give him two middle fingers crossed in an 'X' before she disappeared from his vision as he and the other boy rounded a corner and went up the stairs.

"That was rude..." Tadashi said to himself, both at the hooded boy's and the counter girl's actions.

"Whatev's just a skank no one gives a rat ass over," the other boy stated, nonchalantly adding, "She'll just be a dead corpse tomorrow and no one will even remember or care that she ever existed."

Tadashi flinched at the harsh words.

_Everyone is precious to someone...someone will definitely miss her if that happened._

A loud click snapped Tadashi out of his mind and he watches as the boy kicks open the door, practically throwing Tadashi in the room.

Before he could chastise the boy for being so rough with him, he turned back to see the boy shutting the door, locking it.

Thinking nothing of it, he turned back to take in his surroundings.

Everything looked so expensive!

Like one of those super fancy hotel rooms.

The rug was a nice shade of white and black, in a tiger pattern. In the center of the room, there was a huge round bed covered in a see-through white curtain, it even had a cute little bed chest at the foot of it with a matching cushion on top. A small lamp hung just above the head of the bed, giving an electric blue glow.

Opposite of the bed there was a huge flat screen HDTV plastered to the wall. A stack of complimentary DVDs sat atop the DVD player (how nice of them) readily to be watched. Over to the side, he saw the bathroom, which caught his attention a bit when he noticed that the bathroom didn't have a wall separating the bedroom, instead open for all to see. Even the shower walls were really clear instead of the usual frosted glass that he was used to.

It was hard to believe that there was such an interesting hotel in this side of the city. Wait. Why were they at a hotel? The gears in Tadashi's mind started to turn but unfortunately, they were too slow as he felt a sudden draft flow between his legs.

Tadashi looked down to see his pants fallen around his ankle. His face burned crimson red and he turned to look at the source of his 'pantsing', eyes wide.

"Hmm, _cute_," the hooded boy said flatly, clicking his tongue. Tadashi burned even redder in the face when, trying to cover his hands over his white briefs which had a bunch of cartoony cupcakes smiling and waving. "I think I personally prefer the pandas but I can make do with this."

"What are you doing?!" Tadashi asked.

"What do you think? Wasn't this what you were after? It's your _reward_ for the little help you gave me." The tone in the hooded boy's voice was sultry and teasing, making Tadashi gulp. "Oh I forgot, didn't Mr. Necro have a little incest complex? You told that Yama fucker that I was your little brother earlier." He gives a light laugh that would've been cute under different circumstances. "Isn't that right, onii-chan, you like that _doncha_?" The other boy chuckled, unzipping his shorts before chucking it off in the distance. "So what wou—" He reached up and slowly pulled down his hood, finally revealing his face.

Tadashi became speechless, his ears no longer registering the rest of the words that the boy was saying. He knew the boy was young but not _that_ young. He was possibly 14 years old, maybe younger. Almost 5 years younger than he was.

His face was small and round, giving a cute boyish charm. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, light and fluttery. His hair (it was amazing the hoody was able to hold it all in) covered most of his ears in a thick and messy black, completely unmanageable. And he had a big gap between the upper part of his teeth, straight in the middle that was completely adorable! _Adorable!_ It was hard to believe that that rugged kid from earlier was someone so...innocent looking.

_Innocent..._

The half-naked boy walks over to Tadashi, standing in front of him for a moment before he wraps his tiny arms around his waist, pressing his head against his upper torso, snapping Tadashi back to the present.

"Hmm, you feel nice. Well I haven't had a good lay in a while, let's hope your looks aren't the only thing you got going for you." He said.

"Wait-What?!" Tadashi backs away, out of the other boy's grasps, until he trips over the bed. Falling backwards onto the mattress.

The smaller boy starts ripping off his hoody and boxers till he was stark naked. His penis was hanging for all to see, already rigid and firm. Tadashi bled a full crimson at the sight. It wasn't the first time he's seen a naked body (thanks to medical books and taking care of his little brother) but not under these dire circumstances!

The smaller boy crawled over the bed towards Tadashi. Every time he moved an inch towards Tadashi, Tadashi moved an inch back. It seemed to go on forever until his head finally hit headboard, trapping him completely and signaling his doom.

"This is too soon for me!" Tadashi screeches. He shakes his head at his own words. This shouldn't be happening now or later anyway! He feels the boy's small petite hands wrap around his waists. One hand pulling at the waistband of his white briefs and the other pushing his shirt up. "I don't even know your name!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the messy haired boy seem to fortunately stop in his prodding. A few seconds ticked by but then the boy just went back to his advances without a word.

Tadashi tried to fight back, flailing about, but it only ended with their arms getting entangled together with the sheets. Forcing their bodies closer so that he could feel the other boy's soft skin on his, making the other giggle playfully.

He almost went blind from all of the red he was seeing and feeling.

To make matters even worse, while he and the boy were 'embracing' on the bed, their tangled limbs accidentally touch the remote control to the TV and the screen lights up with a buzz. Tadashi almost shattered like glass when he heard the moaning and sloppy wet clash of skin on skin.

Both he and the boy's eyes darted over to the TV behind them and watched as a pornographic movie was playing before them. One panicked even further while the other only smirked.

"Wanted to get in the mood, huh?" The younger boy whispered into his ears, pulling both hands away and placing his palms over Tadashi's clothed chest. He pressed his fingertips deeper, enjoying the sensation of Tadashi's flesh despite the shirt covering it, also eliciting a slight moan from the older boy beneath him.

The messy haired teen turned his head around, eying the petite woman on the screen, her voluptuous chest bouncing in fluid but slow motions. She was a pretty blonde but it didn't fit his tastes. He bit his lower lips, looking at Tadashi with piercing eyes, contemplating getting off of him, though somewhat enjoying their current position.

After a long moment he finally relents and gets himself off of Tadashi.

"Wait right there," he tells Tadashi, jumping off of the bed. He skips over to the player with a sashay of his hip. He stops and ejects the DVD, to Tadashi's relief but then he starts looking through the DVD stack and unfortunately Tadashi could now clearly were more _porn!_ The other boy was merely looking for his own _hell_ to replace it. "You don't strike me as someone who's into BDSM..." He skims over a certain disc before tossing it aside, quickly grabbing another one.

Tadashi laid there, huffing and puffing, at a lost for words, unsure of what to do next. He eyed the articles of clothing that were scattered all about on the floor and tried to mentally measure how long it would take for him to snatch them and dress back up before the boy returned but his plan was already dashed as he heard the young boy exclaim excitedly.

"This is perfect!"

The clicking sounds of the disc being inserted and playing made Tadashi wince.

He didn't want to know what the boy had chosen for their 'viewing pleasure'.

The black screen was lit up again but this time instead of a woman and man having sexual intercourse, it showed a group of boys, who were around the messy black-haired boy's age and height. They were surrounding an older boy, possibly a few years older than Tadashi but not by much, in a circle.

He tried ignore it but the moans and cries were a bit too loud to ignore, even if he shut his eyes tightly. When his gaze fell a little lower, he gasped when he took note of the boys' length and girth! _They were huge_! It made him temporarily question his own masculinity when boys younger than him were bigger but he immediately put it aside to worry about more pressing matters as the bed shifted a bit.

The other boy was already back on top of him.

"Wanna do what they're doing?" He asked, cheekily, pointing at the screen behind him without looking back. One hand already wrapped around his hardened appendage. His smile got wider as he started to rub his dick against Tadashi's clothed chest, bending over so he could take a nibble out of Tadashi's ear.

"It's been such a long while for me...I hope you can entertain me _all night long_."

It's been a while? Entertain all night long? All Tadashi could think about in his panic was how early has this boy been doing these kind of things?! Kids his age should be playing video games or hanging out with friends, not having _sex_!

Tadashi's breath hitched when he felt tiny fingers dig under his underwear and grab at his penis and he let out a loud choked squeal, his hands shooting up to push back the boy in reflex but he didn't budge, even giggling at the action.

"_Niiiiiice_, so you like to play, huh, babe?" The younger boy said. He licked his lips slowly and he gave a slight tug on Tadashi's penis from under his underwear to garner another reaction. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, moaning loudly. "I think I'm going to enjoy eating this..."

He started moving over Tadashi and licking at his bare flesh, starting from his cheeks and going lower. It continued for some time before the boy finally released his penis from out of his underwear and he gasped when he felt the cold air hit his bare skin.

"Please!" Tadashi whined, continuing to push at the boy. Why couldn't he push the boy away? It was like he was made of stone! "Don't!"

"Come on babe, I think that's enough role-playing. It's almost like you really are a virg..."

The boy stopped mid-sentence and just stared at Tadashi.

He looked down at his penis, which were clenched tightly in between his fingers, then back at Tadashi's panicked face. His naughty smirk was now looking forced. A look of realization filled his eyes and slowly, his lips turned into a thin neutral line before turning agape in shock.

The boy seemed to panic for a second but then his gaze turned hard and he bit his lower lip, frowning hard.

"Oh my god, you really are a _virgin,_ aren't you?!"

Tadashi's silence only further confirmed his suspicions.

"Oh geez! I-I thought that you were just playing around!"

He quickly got off of Tadashi and started pacing back and forth on the floor, his hands on his head.

"So you're not going to rape me?" Tadashi asked, letting out a breath of relief.

"Wow...I-I thought you were playing around but man, this is really beyond stupidity!" The other boy was ripping at his hair now, as he continued his pacing. His naked form made it seem almost silly if it weren't for the situation they were in.

"You!" He pointed an offending finger at Tadashi, almost snarling. "I-I-I, I can't believe this! Argh! Stay there! I...I need to jack off." Then the boy rushed over to the bathroom area, jumping into the showers with a loud crash of the doors shutting.

—

After a long set of angry and powerful groans, the young boy finally got out of the shower. What the boy did in the showers was possibly a hundred folds more erotic and rougher than the anything movie had done. Easily making Tadashi's whole body turn blood red.

He came back into the bedroom and starting picking up his discarded clothes, bending over to grab his boxers and shorts from the floor, turning a bit to glare at Tadashi in annoyance.

"I see you took the time to get dressed, Mr. Necro." The boy huffed, slightly annoyed that his evening was ruined in more than a couple ways. First he was being stalked, then he lost most of his winnings, and now the sexy piece of stalker candy turned out to be nothing more than an old lady's cough drop.

The only good thing was that the day was over so there couldn't be anything else to disappoint him...

"_Tadashi_."

He stood straight and turned around to stare at Tadashi in scrutiny.

"Huh?"

"Please stop calling me that. My name is—"

"Don't care!" The boy roared, tossing the clothes in his arms in the air.

For some reason, the words gave off a deep sense of déjà vu to Tadashi but the boy continues, shaking his head. "You know, you really ruined my night. If this wasn't the ghettos, you'd be arrested for stalking me. Mr. Necro Freak Stalker Guy Who Has An Incest Complex, I'll call you whatever the fuck I want, got it?"

Tadashi went silent.

"You're lucky I was able to shoot a few off, otherwise I'd have just killed you and left you here as a bloody mess." The younger boy said, rubbing his bangs against his forehead. He decided not to add that he used a certain cap-wearing idiot to help him masturbate. "Now..." he starts, "Why the fuck were you following me all this time? Especially since you didn't take my offer for some good old fashioned fuckin'?"

His eyes flash open and Tadashi could swear he thought he saw red eyes glaring back at him.

Tadashi loosens the collar of his shirt a bit, gulping. The only thing he was thankful for at the moment was that the other boy was (for the most part) no longer naked. What would his little brother think of him if he found out about this?

"You looked like you were in danger." Tadashi says slowly.

"I what?" The other boy blinks incredulously at his words.

"It's too dangerous around here for a kid your age." Tadashi reasoned.

"What? Really?" The younger boy crossed his arms, drawling his tongue out, completely stupefied.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding but I just wanted to help out." Tadashi shakes his head. "That's all I can say. I'm sorry." He gets up, glancing at the boy in apology but then something caught his eyes, making them widen.

Why didn't he catch that earlier?

He rushed over to the boy in one fell swoop, grabbing him roughly by the cheeks with a hand. Manhandling the younger boy.

Tadashi glared down at him. Staring intensely at his dark greyish brown eyes. He wanted to yell at the boy because of how furious he was but most of all he was furious at himself for not noticing it just because of his embarrassment!

Then, it happened in a flash! The only thing he could recall were those eyes staring back at him, turning dark and cruel before he found himself thrown back and a giant gash appeared across his arm.

He hissed in pain and looked back up to see the boy suddenly wielding a black dagger in his hand.

"You muther fuckin' asshole! What are you—" The young boy tried to say but Tadashi didn't flinch, interrupting him with his own retort.

"You idiot!" He yelled back, catching the other boy, who didn't expect that reaction out of him, off guard. He ignored the stinging in his torn arm and pointed accusingly at the boy with his other hand. "Look at you! There's a giant cut across your face! You need to get that disinfected and treated right away!"

Dark brown eyes widened at the accusation. The boy slowly reached his hand over where Tadashi was pointing at only to flinch when he felt a long trail of open flesh. It was deep but no blood came out. At least not of the red kind. He touched it several more times, trying to figure out when he had gotten it but nothing came to mind.

The boy looked back at Tadashi, his eyes no longer fierce but not exactly forgiving either.

Tadashi was reaching into his backpack and pulled something out, tossing it over at the boy.

"Here, put this on," he said.

The boy looked at the capsule in his hand suspiciously for a minute before opening it. Inside, there was a strange white gel, almost like putty-like. It was squishy and cool to the touch. He looked back at Tadashi again, silently glaring.

"Lightly place it over your wound before peeling it off like a sticker, it'll seal it up while disinfecting it at the same time," Tadashi sighed, scratching his head.

It took some time but the boy finally did as he was told, gasping a bit as the stinging pain in his cheek quickly evaporated. Within moments the white putty turned more solid and harder, before turning into ashy soot.

The boy ran his hand over the wound again only to be surprised to feel nothing, as if he never had a cut in the first place. A chalky-substance covering his hand. He ran over to look in the mirror and looked all over his face but no matter how closely he looked, he couldn't find a scar or anything of the sort that would give away the spot where the wound used to be besides the soot-like substance over his face.

"It's a special nano-flesh healing salve from the Ouroboros Pharmaceutical Corps. An _instant bandage_." Tadashi explained. "The nanobots inside it eat the protein inside the gel when they make contact with your skin and use it to seal back your cut and remove any contaminates. It doesn't even leave a scar."

He reaches over in his bag again and pulls something like a razor or scanner out and hovers it over his cut arm.

The boy turns around and watches in awe and slight confusion as the device turns red, shooting a million streams of dancing light into his arm. He watches silently as the room was filled with Tadashi's muffled groans as he slowly closed his flesh back in place though unlike the nano-gel there was still an obvious line where his skin closed.

He narrows his eyes a bit and quickly realizes that the light stabbing into Tadashi's arm were actually _solid_, literally sewing his flesh in stitches instead of regenerating them. It was silent for a few minutes as Tadashi was working on his arm.

The boy frowns a bit, vaguely recognizing the name _Ouroboros._ There was something eerily familiar about that name that was becoming a horrible itch as he was trying to remember what special meaning it had. After a few slightly agonizing mental straining, it hit him.

_Ouroboros Pharmaceutical_ was a very influential and powerful medical company, though they only offered their products to the most prestigious of men and women who lived in the better parts of the city. That's why he could barely recognize the tech and company name.

_Rich __arrogant __assholes_... he thought with a snarl. Briefly he glances back down at Tadashi, tapping his fingers over his arm. _Though, Mr. Necro her__e doesn't look like Mr. Privileged..._

When Tadashi finished, he looked back up at the silent boy who was still brooding in his thoughts.

"This is why bot-fighting is illegal, there's too many unsavory characters! You have to learn to take care of yourself. Please don't go bot-fighting again. Next time you might not get off so easily!" Tadashi tells the boy.

"I can take care of myself fine, _onii-chan_." The boy huffs in sarcastic venom, blowing a stray hair out of his eyes.

That wasn't enough for Tadashi and he immediately whips out his cell phone, getting up.

"Tell me the number of your parents' cell and I'll call them. We can't have you staying over here."

"News flash, asshole. I'm an orphan!" The boy says with a huff, gesturing to his run down clothing. "My parents are dead! There's_ no one_ to call."

Tadashi freezes, he didn't mean to open up deep wounds.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He chews on the inside of his cheeks, turning away. "I'm an orphan, too... I didn't mean to make you remember painful memories."

This time it was the other boy's turn to be caught off guard. His mouth hung open, speechless but he then he quickly swallowed the stone in his throat and gave Tadashi an angry glare.

"Don't give me that bullshit! So, what? You're an orphan, too? You think you can relate to me or understand what I've been through?! Don't you fuckin' dare! You obviously never had to do the things I had to do to live! You didn't have to struggle like I did!" The boy started to bare his fangs. "Don't think me and you are even in the same category! **'Cause we're not, ****you piece of shit****!**"

A shadow fell over Tadashi's eyes as he stared at the phone in his hand, ignoring the other boy's harsh tone. At least that explained why the kid was doing what he did. Forget going to school, he probably didn't even have a place he could call home.

"Then give me _your_ phone number." Tadashi orders the boy.

"I don't have a phone, either! What would I need a phone for, bonehead? _Suicide hotline_?" The boy asked, sharply.

"Then, take mines." Tadashi reasons, pushing his phone into the smaller boy's hands. "We can keep contact through this."

Now he definitely can't leave this boy alone. He'll have to give up on looking for Yokai for a while, at least until he gets this boy into safe hands.

"Why the _fuck_ would I want to keep contact with you?"

"I wish I could do more to help but that's all I can do for now." Tadashi said, ignoring the boy's comment.

He walks over to the shorter boy and runs a hand over his head, ruffling his hair. At first the boy looked like he was going to go wild and attack him but he just stood there with glaring eyes, begrudgingly accepting the gesture.

Tadashi picks up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulders and just as he is about to head out the door, he stops. "Oh, and one more thing!"

He reaches a hand into his backpack, taking a moment to find something before finally pulling it out.

"Please take this and stop bot-fighting for me?" Tadashi asked, giving him a weak humble smile.

The boy looks at him before looking at the neat bundle that was suddenly placed into his hands. He eyed Tadashi suspiciously, not saying a word.

"Well then, hopefully we can see each other again." Tadashi shakes his head, looking down. Just as he takes a step out the door, he hears the boy call out to him. "Sorry for being such a bother."

"Hey! Um, ah...I...my name is...my name is..Hi—Shadow," The boy tells him, chewing on his lower lip. "And! You can't order me what to do! I'll do whatever the fuck I want, Mr. Ne—Tadashi!"

Tadashi pulls his cap over his eyes and smiles somberly before giving the boy a gentle wave as he headed out the door.

When the door shut, the boy who referred to himself as 'Shadow' looked back at the huge stack of dollar bills in his hand. It was a lot more than anything he's ever earned from bot-fighting! He looked back at the closed door and wondered: Exactly just who was that older boy?

Then, he remembered something...

"_Yama_..."

—

"Found him!" A deep voice chuckled menacingly.

Tadashi found himself being thrown across the air and into a few trashcans. His cap fell, landing nearby on the sidewalk before it was run over by a passing car.

He looked up to see Yama and his gang standing over him with vicious gazes, each wielding a make-shift weapon.

"Now where the fuck is that brat?" Yama growled, petting the two metal dogs at his sides, giving Tadashi a small glance from the corners of his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Tadashi says, spitting out blood. His head was hanging low as he lacked the strength to straighten himself up.

"Don't lie to me, pretty boy or you won't be so pretty after this!" The large thick man growled, going over and grabbing Tadashi's entire head with one hand, dragging his lifeless body across the floor to his two robot dogs.

The bots snapped and growled, eyes flashing neon green. They opened their maws to reveal drill-like fangs.

"It'd be unfortunate if something were to happen to you, wouldn't it?" Yama laughed before raising Tadashi up so that the two of them could look at each other eye to eye. "Now, talk. Where is he?!" He spat.

"I...don't know..." Tadashi said again, looking away from the man, crestfallen.

How could he be so stupid and just openly walk the streets without trying to be careful? Completely forgetting about the gangsters that were chasing him and Shadow hours before?

"Is that your final answer?" Yama asked, with a snarl. He was raging madly like a wild bull.

Tadashi looked back up at him through his one good eye and just nodded slowly. He clenched his eyes shut, readying for the final blow, finding himself being tossed into the pavement. The men surrounded him as they each beat him, clubbing and kicking him to death.

The last thing he saw through bloody eyes was a metal toed boot slamming into his face, knocking him unconscious.

His only regret was that he couldn't be there for his brother or Shadow.

The dog bots growled and barked, scaring the thugs. They opened the circle to let the dogs enter as they approached the unconscious teen. Circling Tadashi, they were sniffing the air and pawing the ground for a bit. As they neared him, they opened their mouths and were closing down on his flesh with their sharp drill fangs.

"It's such a shame that his body had to go to the dogs," Yama laughs, his chest rising and falling. He places a hand over his eye patch and stops to growl, "But that's what you piece of shits deserve!"

He turned around and decided to return back to his base, content in at least killing one of the boys involved. He'll find the ass-shit hoody wearing boy later.

"Hey! What do you think you fuckers are doing!" A familiar voice called out.

The fat yakuza stopped in his track, twitching in anger. He turned around with an angry snarl to look at that same hooded boy from before staring at him.

"It's you!" He growled, pointing an accusative finger at the boy who just smirked from under the shadows of his bang.

"Yeah, it's me, watcha gonna do about it, ass face fucker?"

"Well, what are you fools doing? Get him!" Yama ordered his men and they all started charging at the boy who easily dodged, performing a back-flip onto a dumpster nearby.

"Too slow." 'Shadow' laughed, sticking out his tongue.

Yama was starting to throw a tantrum as sweat beaded down his forehead but then he smirked when he remembered about the other boy.

"If you don't give yourself up, we'll just kill your friend!" Yama laughed cockily, waving an arm over at Tadashi's unconscious form as the dog bots wrapped their jaws around his arm and legs, looking ready to tear him limb from limb.

"You're just gonna kill him anyway," 'Shadow' made a bored gesture, shooing the fat man away with a hand.

"What? Aren't you here to save him?" Yama growled, a few strands of hair were falling out of his samurai locks. His face was pure red in fury.

"Nah..." The hooded boy yawned. "That asshole hero-wannabe just gave me a lot of money. I _guess_ I can return the favor by rescuing him but I already got the cash, no need to break my back for him, right?" He laughed, pulling out a huge stack of money and teasing the men around him with it.

Yama bit his lips. He didn't believe the boy one bit. He had to be bluffing!

"Arzo and Damio! Eat Mr. Pretty Boy!" Yama ordered the dogs. He turned around to watch them rip Tadashi apart but they didn't move an inch. His eye was bulging out of his socket and he yelled at the dogs again. "Eat the brat!" He ordered again but still nothing.

Then, in slow motion. The two dog bots started falling to pieces, turning into nothing more than a couple pile of small junk!

"What! When?! How?!"

All of the men turned to look back at the cocky boy who was brandishing two middle fingers at them.

"Get him!" Yama growled and ordered.

Red eyes glowed from under the shadows of the hooded boy's bangs, making all of the men stop in their tracks. He smiled and they couldn't help but cower under that toothy draconic grin of his.

"H-H-He's just a kid! Get him, you ass hats!" Yama sputtered, taking a shaky step back.

Then out of nowhere, a giant black tentacle flung out from one of the shadows and grabbed the nearest man, holding him by the torso before it shot back from whence it came.

All of the men and Yama were glued to their feet with wide eyes as big as plates.

"No! No! NO! NO! NO! **NoooOOooOooooOOOOOo**!" The man cried out in volumes that shattered the human lungs before his cries were deafened by the sounds of something wet and slimy, _plik slic plaop._ A grinding crunch noise filled the silence that came after for what seemed like forever. It was like bones being ripped from their sinews and grounded into a sticky paste.

All of the men looked fearfully up at the suddenly menacing looking hooded boy in front of them before they all dropped their weapons and started running in every direction (except for Yama who collapsed to the ground where he stood). But it was to no avail as dozens more of those black tentacles shot out from the shadows around them. Each men were screaming and crying as they were carried off to their doom, some being flung about like ragdolls.

One man was stabbed straight through the back, the tentacle almost ripping him in half before it dragged him back. There was another man who was clawing so hard into the pavement that his skin was peeling from the bones, trying to pull himself free from two tentacles that dragged him down into the abyss by his legs. And another man was roaring in horror as two separate tentacles wrapped around his torso, pulling in opposite directions before he exploded like a pinata.

All around Yama, his men were dying left and right with no end seeming to come in sight. The only thing more horrifying than their screams of terror were the constant slick slack sounds of the tentacles slurping at their skin. Only moments before, the dark streets around them were a dirty sludge brown, but now they were painted red.

With all of the screaming and wailing around him, Yama was pulled out of his stupor when he heard the light pitter patter of footsteps (wet sloppy footsteps that slicked on the fleshy cement surface) and looked to his left to see the hooded boy walking up to him, still smirking.

All around him, the streets, the lamps, the pavement, everything was red. Except for him and his companion who were somehow untouched by the bloody rain.

"So...Yama, do you still plan on killing me?" 'Shadow' laughed, his voice almost seemed to be older.

The fat yakuza man looked at the boy fearfully and the sudden realization that everything had gone quiet chilled him to the bones. He looked all around to see dozens of the tentacles hovering around him and the hooded boy. There were no corpses, at least none that his eyes could see. Just a painful red reminder.

"If you promise to stop chasing after the kid, I might consider letting you off." 'Shadow' offered, his mouth opened to reveal fang-like canines that said otherwise.

"Please! Don't kill me! I swear! I won't ever ever bother you again!" Yama fell to his knees and begged, smearing his face into the squishy wet fluids of his former gang.

"Get up," 'Shadow' ordered. Yama did as he was told and weakly looked at him, somehow standing shorter than him despite him being four times his size. "You can run off now." The boy said, patting Yama playfully on the belly.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Yama cheered before backing away. After a few steps he turned around and started running, wanting to get away from the nightmare as soon as possible.

Then, a tentacle shot through his backside and straight into the pavement, embedding itself deep into the cement floor. "Guh!" The fat man spat, blood shooting from his mouth. Another tentacle shot into him by the right shoulder and dug deep into the ground like the first. Then another went through his throat. And another came. And then another.

By now his whole body was stabbed through to the point where he was nothing more than a bloody pin cushion. "Caugh!" He could only make choked sounds from through his torn throat, blood in his mouth bubbling from the air bubbles.

"_'He said that I could go!' 'Why did __he do this__?' 'He promised!'_" 'Shadow' started saying with a laugh in a mock impression of Yama's deeper toned voice. "Nawh, I said you can _run_. Never said I _wasn't_ going to kill you. But first, let me take that last eye of yours."

He waved Yama goodbye just as a single tentacle shot out and ripped out his good eye.

Then the rest of the tentacles started to stir before they exploded out of the man's body, splitting his body into millions of pieces.

'Shadow' started walking away, about to leave but stopped. Turning over his shoulders he looked at Tadashi, frowning. Shaking his head at his actions, he decides to go over to Tadashi.

That Yama character really did a number on Tadashi...

It was doubtful that any of that nano-gel was going to heal him.

He reaches into his hoody and pulls out Tadashi's cellphone.


End file.
